Real Life Trouble
by Youtube Slut
Summary: This is based on real event last year. Sam has a major problem. Who would help her? Would it be an adorable teckgeek? Seddie. Carly symbolizes Me. Freddie symbolizes Jason. Sam symbolizes Miranda.


**A/N: Okay this whole story is based off something that happened with me and my friend Miranda Grant. It happened about a year ago. I knew that she had problems, but nothing like this. I had no clue that she would go this far. She told me the whole thing after we got her help.**

**Carly's POV**

"Where is she?" I asked my best guy friend Freddie Benson. My best girl friend Sam Puckett is over three hours late.

"I don't know." Then she walked throw the door she had a black sweatshirt on with the hood over her head. She was also wearing a black pair of pants that go past her ankles. She took the sweatshirt off and she had on really dark makeup. She also had a black shirt that also had the words 'Kill Me Now' in dark red letters that lokked like blood dripping down her shirt. When she took off the sweatshirt it looked like a hand print on her cheek.

"Lets get this over with." She said with out excitement.

"And in 5,4,3,2," Then Freddie pointed at us.

"Hello internet and beond." I said.

"I'm Sam." She said.

"Freddie show a video." I demanded. He started a video about a girl putting a whole fist in her mouth. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you wearing these black cloths?" Freddie asked.

"Because this is who i am." Then she walked away. Tears streaked my face. Freddie hugged me and I didn't push him off. I just cried in his arms.

**Freddie's POV**

"Where is she? Carly asked me.

"I don't know." I replyed. Then Sam walked in is a really hot black outfit. She looked really good in it. Hey i'm in love what do you expect. When she took off the sweatshirt it looked like a hand print on her cheek.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

"And in 5,4,3,2," I said. Then I told them to go

"Hello internet and beond." Carly said to the people watching.

"I'm Sam." Sam said without her usual pep.

"Freddie show a video." Carly demanded. I started a video about a girl putting a whole fist in her mouth. "What is up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sam replyed

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you wearing these black cloths?" I asked.

"Because this is who i am." Then she walked away. Tears streaked Carly's face. I hugged her and she didn't push me off. I let a couple tears roll off my face. I mean that hurt a lot bit. I had fallen in love when we had our first kiss together two years ago. Ever since that kiss I had seen Sam in a new light. I used to see her as bully who had no feelings. Now she is a beautiful tough independnt girl. I hope this changes soon.

**Sam's POV**

"Bye mom." I said I kissed her cheek and she said good bye to the other person on the phone and slapped me.

"You know not to talk to me or kiss me when I am on the phone. Now I just about lost fifteen thousand dollar deal. So go on and get out of this room I don't want to see you anytime soon." I heald in my tears as I walked to Carly's house. See I am not poor I am filthy rich, but my parents don't like it went I talk when they are on the phone. I hate everything my parents saw me yesterday wearing this black outfit. They saked me why I am wearing an all black outfit and why I turned goth. I said because life sucks. Then They shrugged and said that I am stupid anyway so they let me wear what I want. Nobody knows that i wear this of why i do, because I wont tell anybady. They just think I am stupid just like my parents.

I walked in to the iCarly studio. "Let's get this over with." I said.

"And in 5,4,3,2," Freddie said. Wow he is so cute with his camrea. no one knew that I fell in love with him when I was ten, but he doesn't like me he loves Carly.

"Hello internet and beond." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." I said without any excitement, because I wasn't smart. i am stupid so I should just act like it.

"Freddie show a video." Carly demanded. He started a video "What is up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you wearing these black cloths?" Freddie asked.

"Because this is who i am." Then I walked away. I cried as I left. I ran to my house I ran up to my room then i saw an unknow man in there. "Who are you?"

"I am Malina's boyfriend. Who are you?" I couldn't believe it my mom is cheating on my dad. That just adds to my giant list of stress.

"I am Malina's daughter. Now get out of my room." He walked up to me.

"Don't talk to me like that." I just kicked him in his 'unhappy place' then pushed him out of my room.

"Never come back again." Then I cried my eyes out. I hate my life.


End file.
